


Smoke and Mirrors

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Acting- a facade that people use to shroud their true identities, inner-selves or just plain and simple- feelings. And as the story goes on, can love be found by our heroes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first try writing wincest so please bear with me! thanks and leave your comments! :D  


* * *

The cool Vancouver air smashed against the fine contours of Jensen's face as he drove through street after street until he reached the studio. 

 

Supernatural had been renewed into a sixth season and Jensen was thrilled. He practically jumped when the producers called them in for the talk. Although he was saddened at the fact that Kripke would no longer continue as producer/director but would still continue in the sidelines. Jensen was also shocked with his co-star's decision that if the show came back for a 7th series, he would refuse. Jenesen thought that him and Jared were in this together; but he didn't let the younger man's decision bring down his mood from all of the good news.

 

Jensen arrived at the studio and jumped out of his black SUV. He walked across the parking lot and strolled to his trailer whilst saying his 'Hi' and 'Hello's' to the crew members passing by. 

 

'Jensen!' a voice called from behind him and as he turned he was welcomed in by thin arms reaching behind him, trapping him in an embrace. 'Congratulations about the renewal of another season!' the voice exclaimed. 'Thanks Genevieve.' he returned trying to pull back and look at her face and gave her a very appreciative smile.

 

Genevieve was a regular on set even though her character was killed off during the 5th season finale. The producers had no choice but to take her off due to the negative response of fans. They received 'bad vibes' from her apparently. She had been very regular on set even though she wasn't on the show anymore because of her engagement to Jared.

 

Jensen talked with Genevieve for a little while longer as he waved her goodbye and resumed to head for his trailer. 

 

When he eventually made it, he opened the door and walked up the small steps and dropped his jacket on the small chair as he closed the door with his free hand. Jensen took the next 45 mins of his free time to go over his lines. Jensen rehearsed and rehearsed his line until he thought that he could do it in his sleep. So he turned for the door when a knock sounded through the trailer.

 

'Jen?' a voice called, 'You there?'

 

'Yeah.' Jensen replied pulling the door open and there stood Jared in his Sam costume already. 'Hey, I've just come from the make-up trailer and they told me to get you. You should start to get ready. We're filiming in 40 minutes. 'Cool. Thanks!' Jensen replied with a bright smile that made Jared feel lighter. He stared at Jensen looking at him with those dark hazel eyes. 

 

'Jared? I can't really get ready when you're in my way now can I?' Jensen disturbed Jared from his thoughts and simply stood out of the way and muttered a 'Sorry'. He followed Jensen to the make-up department and opened a bag of candy that was in a cinderella pink paper bag. Jared shoved his large hand in the bag and as if he were a crane, took a handful of sugary sweets and dropped them in his watering mouth. 

 

'Dude! Don't you get tired of eating?!' Jensen chuckled and was quickly scolded by Diana- the make-up artist. 'Jensen! Stop moving or I'll clamp you down!' Diana scolded. 'Sorry hun!' Jensen replied with a smrik on his face. He turned back to the mirror and concntrated on making emotional faces for Dean. And as he done this, he didn't notice that hazel eyes were watching him through a veil of long chestnut curls just 3 seats from him. 

 

Jared thought about Jensen. Maybe a little too much. He had been closed to Jensen since the show started, and having both of them originate from Texas isn't a bad thing either. Both were excited about working together on the show and Jared had fought battles inside him and against his loins because ever since the episode where Dean carried Sam into bed in 'Playthings', it became different. Jared felt different. He literally made mistakes in that scene just so he could feel Jensen's strong muscled biceps against him with the only constraint of the thin clothing between them but he felt closer and wanted to be closer. But Jared wouldn't allow it. He was a guy for pete sake! A straight guy! and Jensen was straight as far as he knew and coming from Texas, liking guys is not a good choice for Texans. 

But Jared couldn't help it. There were times where he and Jensen would get drunk and he would just stare at those soft lush lips encasing the opening of a beer bottle and draining its contents down his throat. And seeing Jensen's adam's apple bob up and down with every swallow was enough for Jared to get hard and let out a low quiet moan; thinking about the other things Jensen's throat could swallow- like Jared's 'other' things.

 

'Jay. Cmon, lets get some grub.' Jensen turned to Jared dazed and staring at Jensen. 'Dude, you in a coma or are you just brain dead?' Jensen laughed out loud raising his head and Jared once again saw the bobbing of the bone on Jensen's neck and that made Jared's cock twitch with enthusiasm in his denim jeans bringing it to life. He broke out of his reverie and returned with a 'Fuck off!' and Jared chuckled.

 

They headed out to the food tent and as usual, Jared grabbed a piece of everything and sat down with Jensen facing him. Their knees bumped together but neither of them moved and Jared felt the heat from Jensen transfer to him making his cock become semi-hard but Jensen didn't seem to mind so Jared ignored it. Little did he know that Jensen was enjoying Jared's simple touch just as Jared enjoyed the contact.

 

After eating, they went to the studio and did their scene with both of them eventually messing up and laughing hard about it afterwards. Jared liked how Jensen did things. How he messed up. How he laughed, joked. How he made that cute face when trying to make fun of things. Or the serious smile that was a turn-on to every thing with legs. 

Jared couldn't face the truth. The only reason he was 'engaged' to the ugly bitch Genevieve Cortese was to try and trick himself into accepting that he is 100% heterosexual and not gay or bi. But in all honest fact, he wanted Jensen all over him, touching him, caressing him, kissing him, fucki-

 

'Jared! C'mon dude! Let's go for a drink!' Jensen yelled and Jared turned to see Jensen all done and ready to leave as Jared tried to hid the raging hard on wanting to erupt in his pants. He smiled and said 'Sure!' and ran towards Jensen and together they walked towards the SUV. Jensen drove towards town and were stopped at a stoplight. 

 

The streetlights were strong enough above them and shone through the windshield giving full view to the tall tree that was sprouting in Jared's crotch as he kept thinking about the man sitting next to him occasionally stealing glances but mostly stared out the window letting his imagination run wild. Jared imagined all the things he would do if he ever had the chance and was startled when Jensen's hand lay on his left thigh and sub-consciously, Jared tried to close the gap between his legs. Little did Jared know that Jensen noticed Jared's dick in the orange light.

 

'Jay,' Jensen said, 'you best take care of that tonight or you won't sleep well!' Jensen chuckled and laughed so hard he couldn't hear the cars honking behind him not realising that the light has already turned green. Jensen removed his hand from Jared's thigh and placed it on the steering wheel and drove while he gave Jared an innocent look and carried on laughing. Jared stared at him and embarrassment overwhelmed him and turned his head down. Jensen noticed and tried to stop laughing with little success and cupped Jared's chin in his right arm and raised it up. 

'Jay, I'm sorry' Jensen apologized. 'But c'mon it's not like I haven't gotten one before' He chuckled, 'It's completely natural!' Jensen exclaimed and with that Jared smiled and began chuckling. 'I guess me and my right hand are gonna be pretty close tonight huh?' Jared asked laughing hard. Jensen looked at him and raised his eyebrow. 'Oh, I see how I'm not invited.' Jared stopped and froze in his seat. His head turned to Jensen and gave a confused look. 'Wha...What?' Jared stammered. He could not believe what he just heard and Jensen looked him in the eye and parting his lips ever so slightly, Jared saw Jensen's pink tongue slide out and over the length of Jensen's upper lip. Jared froze and he swallowed and his cock twitched. Hard. Jensen gave a suggesting look and then a grin spread across his face. 'Gotcha!' Jensen shouted and laughed so hard he began tearing. 'Haha very funny.' Jared grunted. 'This is a problem dude! I need to get laid! And fast!' Jared exclaimed, trying to regain his last amount of dignity in front of the man he's been lusting for. 'You've got the future Mrs. Padalecki so I don't know why you're complaignin'.' Jensen replied smiling at Jared. 'She left for LA this afternoon during filming Jen. She came by to say goodbye to me and I'm meeting her in 3 weeks in LA during the 6 week hiatus we have to arrange wedding shit.' Jared explained. Clearly not up to the idea of the wedding planning. Especially the wedding planning. Jensen gave a 'Ohhh' in understanding and nodded and the remainder of their trip was silent. 

 

The car went for another five minutes and they arrived at the bar. 

The bar was small but packed with people and a big jukebox sat at one corner and both men chose a table in a corner far from the crowd. 

Jensen was really hitting it off with the beers knowing it was ok because filming wasn't set until noon the next day - weather reasons. He was on his 6th beer and Jared on his 3rd when Jensen had become the happiest drunk God could have ever created in this god forsaken world. He started smiling and singing along to 'I don't want to miss a thing' that played on the jukebox. Jared just stared and admired the man across him who was now gulping and draining the remnants of his last bottle. Jared felt it was late and time to get Jensen home. Obviously, Jared would be driving. Jensen was in no state to drive. He may be reckless on TV but that was only half of him when drunk. He would be great as Dean's brother he thought. He carried Jensen to the car and slung him in the passenger seat clicking the black seat belt on Jensen before turning for the other side and slid in.

 

'Jen, car keys?' Jared asked searching for them in Jensen's jacket slung over the driver's seat. 'Back pocket' Jensen slurred and leaned forward instructing Jared to get them himself. 'C'mon, don't be shy' Jensen smiled turning his head towards Jared who's heart wanted to jump out of his rib cage and dance around as if on drugs. He sighed and reached over and slid his hand into Jensen's back pocket and hooked a finger on the key ring. He didn't pull out though, he wanted this. He felt the softness and tenderness of his friend's ass on his fingers and this drove out a moan from Jensen. A very welcoming moan. Jared breathed and his cock once again protested; wanting to be set free. 

 

'You getting comfy there Jay?' Jensen asked in a hoarse and slurred voice. Jared awoke and slid out the keys, 'C'mon drunkie, lets get you home.' Jared simply replied and he let out a long sigh and inhaled. He wasn't gonna take advantage of Jensen like this. Well at least not while he's drunk anyway. Jared wanted to let Jensen feel and remember everything if Jared ever got that far. 

 

They drove across the town and onto some silent neighborhoods managing to lose fans and paparazzi's. Jared stared at the road ahead and occasionally stealing glances at Jensen who was laughing and smiling and singing along to some radio tune. Jared was on a silent road now with rows of sleeping houses. He kept driving until he felt Jensen pull on his arm asking him, ' Hey man, pull over. Hurry, I gotta-' 

'Shit. Okay hold on' Jared interrupted and brought the black car into a complete stop by the side of the quiet neghbourhood and opened a window. ' Jen, you okay?' Jared asked, concern abundant in his voice as he leaned over and rested his arm on Jensen's back as Jensen bowed forward. 

 

'Yeah, I just gotta..' Jensen slurred. 

'Gotta,' Jensen repeated and quickly shoving Jared's long fingers in his mouth. 'taste you Jay.' Jensen managed to say around three long sized fingers. Jared froze and felt Jensen's fluent tongue caressing Jared's fingers as Jensen sucked and licked them pulling out one by one. As Jensen released Jared's remaining last finger from his mouth with a popping sound, Jared looked at began to speak. 

 

'Jen, no this isn-' but Jared was interrupted when Jensen crashed his soft tender lips into Jared's smothering him in a deep, passionate and hot kiss that seem to last forever. Jared wanted this so badly and his brain cells just switched off when Jensen pulled him closer into that strong lip lock. 

Jared felt Jensen's tongue skim his lips asking for entry and Jared happily obliged and parted his lips slightly and Jensen drove down harshly and sent Jared high in the sky. He felt tongues wrestling violently yet it felt so gentle and... and... right. Jared let go of his inhibitions and pulled Jensen close until they were practically closed together in that cramped space. 

Jensen played with Jared's long locks and pulled back saying 'back seat. now.' with a very low husky voice. Jared happily followed and slid in the back pulling Jensen with him. They kissed for longer savoring each other's tastes. Jensen was kneeling in front of Jared in between his spread wide opened knees whilst Jensen ripped open Jared's button up shirt letting the light from the street shower on the muscled abs of Jared Padalecki. 

 

'Fuck your gorgeous!' Jensen exclaimed and began kissing Jared's chest as his hands ventured to his back, stomach- everywhere, memorizing every single curve of muscle in Jared's body. 

 

'Oh Jen. Fuck yeah. You're fucking... Oh.. shit.. fuck.. your beautiful... arrhhh...' Jared moaned and grunted as Jensen started to lap on Jared's left nipple as Jensen's free hand played with the other until both were wide awake and up. Jensen started to move down until he felt the pressure of Jared's big hands on his short dark blonde hair. He looked up and saw Jared staring down at him. Those beautiful brown eyes glistening with love, lust, want and need. Jared pleaded with Jensen. 'Please Jen, now. I've wanted this..' but before Jared could finnish his sentence, Jensen had already undone Jared's belt and zipper and opened until Jensen could smell the fresh pre-come from Jared's weeping cock and Jensen bent down and licked at the wet spot on Jared's grey boxer briefs. Jared moaned as he felt Jensen's tongue make contact with the fabric as if the fabric didn't exist between them. When Jared let out a desperate moan, Jensen pulled Jared's jeans and boxers all the way down to his ankles and claimed his prize.

 

He stared at Jared's masterpiece that was very very impressive. The long shaft with the slight definition of a vein that ran through the back. The plump red crown and the pre-come came rushing out. Jensen lapped at it and traced down the vein that ran down the smooth length. Jared moaned and placed his hands on Jensen grabbing what little bolnde hairs he could. he lifted and urged Jensen to take him. Take him in. All the way. 

 

Jensen arrived right above Jareds cock and took him in. Allowing his tongue to swirl around the head lapping at the pre-come there. He slowly took Jared's full length which surprised Jared. No one has been able to do that to him. Not even Genevieve. He moaned aloud in pleaseure rewarding Jensen with the sweet sounds that came from Jared's mouth. Jared was cursing and moaning in pleasure and saying Jensen's name over and over again. It was music to Jensen's ears.

 

Jensen swirled his tongue around the package in his mouth and swirled it over and over again and it reached the back of his throat and made him gag a little. This excited Jared and began to furiously pump into Jensen's mouth. Jensen allowed him. He loved the feel and the way Jared's cock head bumped against the baack of his throat and down. He loved the warmth in his mouth. Jensen moaned from deep down in his belly and this sent tremors through Jared's body. Jared moaned and held Jensen's head between his large hands and began pumping vigorously.

Jensen's saliva dripped from his busy mouth and caught it with his fingers. He played around with it and for some odd reason he reached for Jared's opening and pushed in slowly and Jared suddenly stopped and bucked upwards and let out a long moan deep from the bowels of his body and raised his head 

 

'Fuck!' He yelled and Jensend kept pushing up and down with his fingers while his free hand caressed Jared's balls and kept but Jensen didn't object. Hell, he didn't give a shit. He was caught up in all the pleasure this was giving him. Just the feel of Jared's cock in him and his fingers in Jared was enough for him to be sent over the edge letting out a deep and husky cry that sent vibrations through Jared's body magnifying his orgasm through the cock in his mouth and Jensen's fingers finding that spot in Jared, skimmed it a little and Jared was finished. He cam in one deep thrust sending him screaming out Jensen's name and cursing out loud as he emptied his load in Jensen's hungry greedy mouth. Jensen tasted the salty sweet taste of Jared's essence and swallowed every single dropped and not even one speck got out of his beautiful perfect mouth. Jensen sucked more in an attempt to drain Jared fully and Jared responded with a moan and grunt that was loud enough for any passing cars to hear. 

 

Jared pulled Jensen up from his knees and his cock popped free now softening and Jensen's fingers also popped out of Jared's ass which made Jared wince and moan at the pleasure of getting unplugged by Jensen's guitar-trained fingers. Jared held Jensen against him and his head on Jensen's and Jensen rested on Jared's chest.

They listened to each other breath and the heart beating in their chest, clearly exhausted from the pleasure they just received. 

The silence was enough for them to bask in the moment. Neither one made no attempt to disturb this by moving and they just sat there. In the black SUV.

 

A couple of minutes have passed and Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen on the forehead. 'That was beyond compare Jen.' Jared whispered with a smile on his face. 'Too bad you're too drunk to remember this tomorrow.' Jared gave a sigh and Jensen shifted against Jared's muscled chest and spoke. 

'See,' Jensen whisphered, 'I'm way better than you're hand. And I will remember Jay.' Jensen looked up. Jared saw the truth in his green eyes that glittered in the moonlight that penetrated the glass panes of the car. 

 

Jensen snuggled up to Jared and whispered by his ear. 'I'm not even drunk.' He said and smiled as he kissed Jared once last time and drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hey guyz! here's a new chapter! Thanks for the comments! Keep 'em comin! it encourages me to finnish! :D thanks and hope you enjoy!  
________________________________________________  


* * *

'Cut!' Kim yelled through his megaphone. And with that all the crew members began rushing on set and started to arrange every prop and delicate that would be noticed on camera just to make the place look more... natural. 

 

'Jensen, can we talk?' Kim called out over the shuffling noises of the crew members and the PA's running around doing their errands. 'Yeah, sure Kim.' Jensen called back and he went through the obstacle of the people passing by carrying light stands and strange shit they needed on set. 

 

'You okay son?' Kim asked, concerned. 'You seem... distracted.' 'Me? Distracted?' Jensen chuckled and slapped his knee. 'Get real Kim. I admit had a few beers last night but besides that I'm cool.' Jensen reassured Kim and giving a pat on the shoulder for good measure. Kim could do nothing but gently shake his head and gave a heavy sigh. 'Fine kid. Just... focus 'kay?' Kim asked, still the concern on his face and tone was abundant and Jensen felt bad for making the old man worry about him. 'Sure Kim. Sorry' Jensen muttered and gave Kim a gentle hug not realizing that brown eyes were watching Jensen from afar. 

 

'Okay! Everyone listen up!' Kim yelled and the warehouse full of busy people fell to a dead stop and silent swept through the building. 'That's it for today. Wrap it up and let's carry on tomorrow.' Kim announced and again the room was full of noise and delighted people rushing to get their final work done and head on home. 

 

Jensen took the announcement as a sign to get changed from his Dean outfit and head on home and smash his head with beers or get stoned. 'Either way would be fine' he thought to himself. 

 

Jensen had been playing it cool with Jared as if nothing have happened. Jensen was actually surprised Jared brought the incident that happened about two nights ago so casually. 

 

____ 

TWO DAYS AGO... 

 

'Hey Jen!' Jared smiled and approached Jensen. 'Man, you got wasted last night!' Jared exclaimed. Jensen gave Jared a look and was obviously suffering from a bad hangover. Or so Jared thought, 'Sooooo....' Jared elongated his word trying to hint something at Jensen. 

 

'So what dickhead?' Jensen retorted, clearly sounding annoyed. 

 

'So what'ya remember last night?' Jared asked trying to hide his excited tone in his voice with surprisingly good outcomes. 

 

'Uhm... Jared you should know.' Jensen replied giving Jared another annoyed look. 'We went out for a drink, I got drunk beyond my ass could handle and I woke up here in my apartment because of you're freakishly large hands pounding on my door!' Jensen replied with a slight irritated tone. 

 

Jared looked at Jensen and smiled. 'Yeah. That's it' Jared managed to say. He was heartbroken that Jensen didn't remember the awesome time they spent last night in the SUV. But Jared didn't let Jensen see the disappointment he felt inside and the aching pain. 

 

'Jare, you kay?' Jensen asked, conrened as he quirked his eyebrow at staring Jared. 

 

'Yeah fine.' Jared replied with sadness. 'Hey uh, I got to get back to my apartment. Get somethins done. See ya later.' Jared turned and headed for the door only getting a 'whatever dude' response from the man behind him. He felt stupid for taking Jensen home and leaving him there where he could have had the chance to refresh Jensen's memory. If only he stayed. Jared felt that the decision to give Jensen alone time was the worst and most regrettable decision he's made in his life. 

 

____________ 

 

BACK TO PRESENT...

 

 

Jensen escaped out of the studio and walked to his trailer still not realizing that his 6'4 co-star was tailing him from behind but not close enough for Jensen to realize he was there.

 

 

Jensen climbed up the short steps and swung open his trailer door letting it hit the side and climbed in and shut the door again. He walked through the little space that was home for him on set and started undressing. He unbuttoned his dark blue 'Dean' shirt and went to the little bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror admiring how the black shirt underneath was the right fit to show off his bulging muscles and perky nipples. Jensen drew his hand on his face feeling at the weary eyes and rubbing at his chin and under his lips. Suddenly the memory of the events 2 nights ago flashed in his mind. Him giving Jared a blowjob. 

 

Jensen thought about that night for so long he was sure it happened just the night before. He convinced himself that he was drunk out of his ass but realized that he was not drunk enough to not remember the sweet events of that particular evening with him and Jared cramped in the back seat of his black SUV. Jensen traced his lips imagining how it felt around the heat of Jared's cock, how the vein felt against his soft plush lips. How JAred moaned out - no actually- yelled Jensen's name as he spurted his load deep into Jensen's throat with Jensen sucking every last drop from Jared and managing to swallow his cream with such eagerness and greed that he didn't want the pleasure and sensation to go away.

 

 

Jensen looked in the mirror and saw his pupils grew dark with lust and his breathing quickened. He was blushing and felt his cock twitch and complain in the tightness of Dean's jeans. 

 

He slipped his middle finger in his mouth and began sucking, licking and caressing every bit of it, memorizing its features and imagining so hard it was Jared's dick in his mouth. He closed his eyes and gave out a long sensual moan that seemed to echo in the stillness of the trailer. 

 

Jensen began slipping more finger in his mouth and started to fiddle and unbutton his belt and jeans as his cock was rock hard and protesting in the constraint of his jet black boxer briefs. He opened his Jeans and rubbed at his dick so gently and felt the wetness of his pre-come and felt a new drop from from his slit slowly slipping through the thin fabric. 

 

Jensen once again let out a moan and whispered 'Fuck'. He couldn't wait any longer and began to push down his remaining clothing all the way down to his ankles and sat himself at the toilet seat. He began slipping three finger in and out of his mouth very slowly and sensual. As if replicating foreplay on a guy's asshole, stretching the tight ring of muscle. But on top of this stimulation and fantasy, he imagine it was Jared's ass he was fingering. 

 

With his free hand he began to play with his balls, feeling the soft skin there, tracing every single detail of his sack and his fingers traveled up to the length of his shaft tracing the light feint impression of it's vein. When Jensen's finger arrived at the slit, the crown of his impressive cock, he flicked his finger up and took the crystal clear drop of pre-come and drew it in his mouth sucking hungrily and inside his tongue lapped at it and swirled around the tip of his fingers imagining the steel rod that was there a couple of nights back wishing that there was some way where he could be back there and never ever come back to reality. 

 

Jensen moved his free hand back down to his angry cock and began to fist himself slowly and gently at first sending tremors up through his spine making him shiver all over and the occasional sliding of his thumb across his slit made it better for him. He moaned and Jared's name escaped his busy lips.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and saw himself red and hot in the mirror with his cheeks burning clearly full of lust... lust for Jared... Jensen wanted to make every sensation last. Make every pleasure memorable but he was getting impatient with himself and stopped with the gentleness and in with the violent fisting of his weeping cock. 

 

Jensen jerked himself off into oblivion. His hand moved up and down his long shaft occasionally teasing the slit and covering the blood-rushed crown and repeated. He was panting now, heavy breaths. Jensen began moaning loudly. Moaning curses, inadubile words but one thing he repeated most and loudest: 'Fuck me Jared.... Jare. Ughhhnnn,,,' 

 

Jensen was getting really hot in that tight little cubicle in his trailer. He was so close to his release. To the reality that what he felt for his co-star was inappropriate. But at the moment Jensen's mind was on overdrive telling him and his so-called restraints and inhibitions to just 'Shut the hell up and fuck off prick!' 

 

With a few more thrusts, violent thrusts. Jensen lifted his head up, squeezed his eyes shut and he came. Came hard in his hand and yet he still pumped his cock furisouly sending huge tremors all throughout his body and shouting Jared's name in the small room. He kept pumping and pumping and white creamy ribbons of Jensen Ackles' seed came rushing out of his bowels hot and smelt distinctively. 

 

He stopped pumping until it started to hurt and opened his eyes once again still his body was pulsating from the rough but pleasurable jerk-off session and looked in the mirror, He was still full of lust, saliva running down his chin and his face bright red. He looked down at his softening cock still wrapped in his strong hands covered in a thick coating of a 100% Jensen Ackles. 

 

Jensen looked at his hand and raised it slowly to his face. He put his wet hand up to his nose and inhaled what was him and the sweet smell of sex. He opened his mouth and his tongue slowly stuck out, the end touching the white cream on his hand. He like the taste of himself- bittersweet and salty. He was still turned on by this and greedily and quickly jammed his hand in his mouth savoring his scent, his taste. Wishing it was Jared's and Jared's mouth on his hand licking and sucking and drinking his seed. 

 

Jensen moaned loudly and once again his cock began to harden. This time he ignored it and began to slowly get up and wash himself getting into the small sized shower. 

 

Again not realising that through the open door, a 6'4 tall man with unkept brown hair and chestnut eyes full of lust was stood there listening and watching cock in his hand and face flushed. The man looked down to his hand and saw the mess he made on Jensen's trailer. 

 

'Aww Fuck' Jared silently cursed. He needed to get out of Jensen's trailer and also keeping in mind to remove any evidence he was there and what he was doing. Jared quickly took off his shirt and swiped the come on the carpeted trailer floor and silently ran out the trailer clutching his shirt on his bare chest as he braced through the cool Vancouver air heading for his own trailer smiling to himself, 'Jensen Ackles you sly little bitch. I'm gonna get you back. Hard.' Jared thought and opened his trailer door and disappeared inside.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Hey guyz! Thanks for all the fantastic comments! Keep it coming because it keeps me motivated! :D For now this would be my most recent and last post because i have to meet a deadline for college sooo... I'll work on Chapter 4 after this week... and hopefully post it asap! :D

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS!!

THANKS AND ENJOY!! :D  


* * *

'C'mon honey!' Genevieve yelled loudly, pleading and begging her future husband. Jared just stared at her and she pulled of one of Jared's signature puppy dog looks that shot through anyone even without a heart. 

'I don't understand why we have to go all the way there.' Jared replied with much sincerity and sweetness in his voice. He wanted to handle this nicely, especially if it was Genevieve. 

'It'll be so great Jared! We deserve it!' Genevieve exclaimed, nearly shouting in the apartment. Jared looked at the brochure again. He carefully thought of the positive and negative outcomes of going on this 2 week vacation with his fiance. Jared looked over the detailed brochure decorated with a blue surf, palm trees and an elegant sign that read out: 'Mikaluwakee Resorts'. 

 

Jared thought that this idea was a good one but couldn't be bothered enough to go. Genevieve practically annoyed him and groveled and begged on the floor just to persuade Jared to go and she was winning by a mile run. 

 

Jared thought about the consequences of going and not going. 

He thought that going is a good thing and not so much as a waste of the 6 week hiatus they've been given for their promising hard work giving fangirls and fanguys a lot to think about. They finnished filming 'My Bloody Valentine' for the Season 5 episode and were granted hiatus of 6 weeks. Jared practically took that as a sign to take a rest and a big break from his busy schedule and just sit back and relax.

 

Jared thought really hard about the pros. One good thing was he could get away from the city air and go into a clean environment and just relax- which he really wanted to do. Another was that he could also forget certain things such as Jensen and the way he's been acting which was normal. Jensen acted as if nothing was going on between him and Jared. Jensen just talked and joked with Jared as if nothing had happened. Well, now Jared knew that Jensen was just acting proving that theory when he caught Jensen in the small cubicle in his trailer jerking off hot and sweaty whilst Jared's name was written on his luscious red lips. Jared thought about that and just the pleasured moans he heard from Jensen and the filth that was coming out of his mouth turned Jared on. 

 

Jared shook the thought away trying to concentrate on deciding wether to go on this vacation or not. Jared once again thought hard but this time about the cons of going.

Well, one reason was that he didn't want to go because that would mean that he'd stash his babies - Harly and Sadie- away in a shelter as he spent his vacation on his ass. Also, the most important consequence that kept cycling through Jared's mind like a broken CD jumping on a line of a song was the thought of being far away and not seeing Jensen. 

 

He didn't want to leave Jensen alone. Jared thought that ever since that time with Jensen in the SUV, he became very protective and jealous of anyone who looked at Jensen with a very suggesting look. Like most recently, Jared nearly scared off a fangirl who came to the set because she won some competition and she was all over Jensen like mud on a pig and Jared didn't like it one bit. So he came up with a plan that made the innocent girl really embarrassed and may develop a trauma of cold water and corn flour. Jared scared her off completely and received a teary eyed girl who ran out the parking lot at the speed of light from embarrassment.

 

Jared wanted Jensen. It had been already 10 days since that time he saw Jensen jerk off in his trailer. He wanted that. He needed that. Jared planned to get Ackles back but didn't have the slightest idea on how and what to do. 

 

'Jared!! Earth to sasquatch!' Genevieve snapped Jared out of his deep thoughts and looked at a confused Genevieve with her hand waving right in front of his face. He looked at her and smiled.

 

'Fine, we'll go.' He said with a small smile on his face and with that, Genevieve yelped with excitement and started to blabber about their romantic holiday whereas Jared just thought of it as a distraction and a way to formulate his plan even-though he couldn't think of one. 

 

He got up from the seat and went to his bedroom to get his suitcase sorted out as Genevieve was getting plane tickets and booking their accomodation for their stay. JAred had asked Genevieve to book the flight the next day just so he could spend more time relaxing and less time on Jensen Ackles.

 

_/_/_/_/_/_/

 

Jared got raised the window's sliding door and gazed out into the deep blue seeing the white sanded land as it change into black tarmac as they neared their landing destination. He looked down and saw the palm trees and the soft blue waves rippling on the surface swaying in the Hawaiian breeze. 

 

Jared and Genevieve got off the plain and checked through arrivals and collected their luggage. They hired a car and rove to the resort. 

 

After an hour and a half of driving and listening to Genevieve about how great the stay was gonna be, they arrived at the white walled resort. He gazed out the wind shield as an attendant came out tog reet them and took their car to park. The smell of the ocean hit him directly and he loved it. Fresh, clean and so foreign. He began walking to a luggage cart and hulled on his luggage and grabbed the golden bars guiding it to another waiting attendant. 

 

As the mountain of luggage passed him, he noticed a guy, 6 ft wearing white tennis shorts and a white and blue hawaiian button shirt wearing a white cap and sunglasses as he held hands with a gorgeous brunette who wore a light yellow sun dress and wore a pair of sunglasses herself. 

 

Jared squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the figure that seemed very familiar to him. So very familiar. He didn't expect to see anyone that he knew in the place he was staying for two weeks and the chances of that happening was probably one in a million. 

 

Jared's eyes widened as he came closer to the strangely familiar guy and opened his mouth. 'Jensen?' he called out and the man turned around and clearly surprised, took off his sunglasses and took a closer look, eyes squinting and a squeak escaping his mouth, 'Jared?' 

 

Jensen couldn't believe his eyes. Jared was right there in front of him. 

'What're you doing here man?' Jensen asked getting closer to JAred leaving behind the beautiful brunette. 

Jared smiled and replied with 'I should ask you that too. Im here on vacation! What else?' 

 

Jensen smiled and laughed a little returning Jared with the same answer. Then the brunette approached Jensen and linked arms and entwined finger together that made Jared feel angry and nervous that he would punch the chick right on the nose letting her drop on the floor dead cold he thought. He managed to suppress the jealous feeling brewing within him and looked at the girl and quickly back at Jensen. 

'Whos-' Jared managed but was interrupted quickly by Jensen.

 

'Jared, this is my fiance, Daneel. Daneel, Jared.' Jensen gave a proud look and showed both people with a wave of his hand. Jensen was happy and felt confident and proud of the brunette next him who he now held with a protective and possessive arm on her waist. However, Jared thought different. Jared wanted to jump on the girl and rip her face off whilst screaming curses and threats. But what caught Jared was just through one single word- 'fiance'. Jared felt that he'd been hit be a bus. He felt suffocated and hated Daneel for it too. But Jared willed himself to just push it back into the corner of his mind but didn't fight his feelings for Jensen any longer although he didn't exactly know of what to do with his own fiance but seriously thought of breaking up with her at that exact moment because of the bitch that was in Jensen's arms. 

 

'You here with Genevieve?' Jensen asked snapping Jared out of his reverie. Jared came back to his senses and gave a nod and looked at Genevieve's direction calling out to her to come over so he could introduce her to the bitch he's now forced to call his competition. They exchanged their greeting to each other and the four of them chatted a little longer all the while Jared fixated his eyes on Jensen wondering how it was even possible that someone so gorgeous in every single way possible even existed in this piss poor god-forsaken world. 

 

'We'll go ahead Jare, Genevieve. See ya guys around.' Jensen said keeping his firm hand on his fiancé's waist. The four smiled at each other and said their goodbyes. They turned and checked in and headed for the elevator. 

 

Jared was silent all the way to his and Genevieve's room. Genevieve kept trying to engage him in conversation by starting topics for small talk but all she received was a grunt or a nod from Jared and gave up trying and instead focused on getting an early rest from all the traveling they had earlier that day.

 

Genevieve was settling into bed when Jared waved her a goodbye saying, 'I'm just gonna go to the bar 'kay hun. Won't be long. Promise.' giving her a very promising look. Genevieve dismissed him and turned in for bed. 

 

 

Jared came out of his room and silently shut their brown mahogany door and gave a silent but long sigh, going over the events of that morning. He turned and began walking down the hall when suddenly the door a few meters down from him opened and out came Jensen Ackles. Jared stopped on his heels and went silent. HE wanted to reach out to Jensen but he willed his arm and just stood there,

 

Jensen closed the door and noticed the tall man's presence. He turned and looked up at Jared. 'Jared!' Jensen said, surprised. 'What're you doing out?' Jensen asked.

Jared looked at him and surpressd his annoyance and answered, 'Headin' to the bar.'

'Cool! Can I come with?' Jensen asked with a smiling face that Jared couldn't resist and nodded a yes to Jensen. 

 

They walked down the corridor and headed into an elevator. 

The trip was silent and they arrived at the bar in a few short minutes seeing the place not crowded but silent with a couple of people sipping drinks at the single tables. 

Jared sat at a table at the back and Jensen simply followed. The waiter came to them and took their orders and turned to get their drinks.

 

Jared looked at Jensen and Jensen felt the hazel eyes penetrating through his soul. The only reason he had Daneel was to force out the idea that he was indecisively and irrevocably in love with his co-star. Jensen longe to tell Jared but feared that it may make working together awkward. He didn't care about what people thought but simply cared for Jared and their relationship together.

 

'So. You and Daneel.' Jared spoke through the silence. Jensen replied with a simple 'Yeah, I guess.' to Jared and their drinks came. Jensen was handed a blue concoction and Jared a glass of whisky. The waiter once again left and Jared spoke as he took a sip, the heat of the drink sliding down his throat. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Jared asked, with hurt in his voice. 

 

'Well. Uhm...' Jensen trailed off trying to find a reason. He just couldn't say, 'Oh, I'm fucking desperately in love with you so I got my self a bitch for distraction.' 

instead he replied, 'I didn't think you were ready for it Jay.' he stared looking for a sign of forgiveness in those brown eyes. 

 

'But we're friends Jensen.' Jared retorted. 'Friends.' 

Jensen looked at him and stayed silent. 'Jay... Look... I'm sorry kay?' Jensen managed to say in a whisper. This was becoming really hard for him. He just wanted Jared. No. He NEEDED Jared.

 

Jared frowned and downed his drink in one long pull and got up to leave. 

'Jay? Where you goin?' Jensen asked looking up with concern. 

 

'I just need to be alone.' Jared whispered and headed out for the door. 

 

He couldn't simply believe that Jensen didn't tell him. He thought he should have been one of the first people to know although he dreaded the thought of being the first ones knowing about Daneel. 

 

Jared went out the front desk and headed for the beach which was right in front of the resort. He walked and walked until he reached the white sanded ground and stared at the black horizon feeling the cool breeze of the hawaiian sea gently comb through him. He looked up and saw the bright stars shining down at him and closed his eyes thinking of all the things he could be doing and drifted off to sleep.

 

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 

'Jared, come with me.' Jensen said to Jared and pulled him quickly towards the indoor swimming pool of the resort. 

 

Jared followed and they entered the tiled locker room and gazed around confused and said, 'What the fuck did you drag me here for?' clearly annoyed.

All he received was a glaring look from the smaller green eyed man and was pushed against the cold hard wall of the locker room. 

'You're mine you little shit. MY Bitch. The nerve of you showing up with that Genevieve is not such a good move.' Jensen whispered into Jared's ear as he locked his arms with one hand and his other hand was up at Jared's hair fisting it and pulled Jared's head up and he nibbled at Jared's neck and licked his bobbing Adam's apple. 

Jared moaned and grunted at that contact of wetness and skin and began jerking himself against Jensen's thigh rubbing at it for any friction as his dick was craving for the attention.

 

Jensen pulled back and looked him in the eye, bringing his lips in for a long, hard, and violent kiss as he plunged in his tongue into Jared's eager mouth. Their tongues slid over each other over and over again until all they could taste was each other. Jared was moaning and panting. Jensen pulled back and Jared moved forward to keep the contact but Jensen pulled his hair back and kept him in a position. 

 

'You like that huh?' Jensen asked. Clearly Jared was shaken with the sudden harshness of Jensen's movements. He was unbelievably turned on by Jensen's force on him and the filth that was whispered into his ear. 

 

'I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll never go back to that ugly bitch of yours you understand Jared?' Jensen whispered again into Jared's ear, letting his breath ghost over the infatuated ear.

Jared let out a grunt and a long moan that came from the bowels of his stomach and nodded. 'Fuck me Jen.' Jared begged. He gave Jensen a puppy dog luck that was bound to get him anything he wanted but Jensen resisted it. 

'Beg for it.' Jensen said with a grin on his face. He moved his hand down to his jeans and unbuckled them and pushed his garments all the way down to his ankles including his boxers exposing his aching cock. He reached for it and allowed Jared to look. 

 

Jensen grasped his weeping dick and began to stroke it very, very, very slowly. He gave out a sensual moan and whispered into Jared, 'You want this?' Jensen asked. 'You want this huh Jay?' 

All Jared could manage was a long moan full of lust, need and want. He had waited for this. 

 

Jensen smiled and gave his cock another long stroke. 'Good boy.' Jensen said smiling against Jared. 'Where? Tell me.' Jensen said again with the lust-filled green eyes as he swiped pre-come off of his slit and as he did so he shivered at the contact of his sensitive cock head and brought up the finger to Jared, glistening with pre-come. 

 

'Open' Jensen ordered and Jared obliged quickly. Jared opened his mouth in a heartbeat and stretched out his pink tongue. Jensen placed his slick finger on the tongue and wiped it and Jared quickly sucked the finger in lapping at it with his tongue coating it in saliva. Finally, Jared was able to taste Jensen's appetizer. He marveled at the taste and hoped that his main course was even grater than what was in his mouth already. 

 

Jensen pulled his finger free with a pop and Jared gave out a desperate moan wanting the finger in his mouth. But instead Jensen smirked and forcefully pushed on Jared's shoulders and Jared was face to face with the angry cock. 

 

Jensen's dick was big. Not too big and not too small but it was above the right size. Jared inhaled the musk and the manly scent of Jensen. His cock bobbed up and down as it twitched. The skin on the shaft was smooth and velvety. Then Jared saw a claw drop of pre-come slide down ever so gently down from the pulsating cockhead and down the long shaft. Jared caught it before it dropped with his pointed tongue and trace the liquid back up to the slit. Jared stayed and concentrated on Jensen's slit and swirled his tongue on it licking up every single milliliter of Jensen's sweet pre-come. 

Jensen was now moaning and gently placed his hands on Jared's head not controlling but simply in appreciation. Jensen moaned and moaned at Jared's talented tongue.

 

Suddenly, a quick shot of pleasure and electricity bolted up through Jensen. Jared's tongue was in Jensen! His ponted tongue was inside Jensen. Jensen writhed and cursed through clenched teeth. 'Fuuuuuuck.... Ohhh shitttt Jayyy... Feeel soooo gooodd...' Jensen moaned and grunted as he felt that talented tongue's tip slide in and out of the slit that poured out pre-come that was Jensen Ackles. 

Jared moaned and his tongue sent up tremor after tremor through Jensen's body. 

 

Jensen looked down at Jared his eyes closed and began to pant and breath heavily. He felt his balls tingle and it just made his breathing faster and shorter. 'I... 'm co.... coming Jay.... Fuuuckkkk... uhnnn...' Jensen managed to spit out. He was still cursing and panting faster and faster.

 

Jared noticed the panting and the heavy breathing. He knew Jensen was nearly over the edge. Jared enjoyed this and with one more thrust inside the hot space, Jensen bucked his hips allowing the tip of Jared's tongue to slide out free. 

 

Jensen arched his back, looked up and shouted Jared's name at the top of his lungs which echoed through the silent room as he spurted hot, creammy white ribbons of his seed onto the waiting face of Jared Padalecki. Jared wasn't prepared for this but opened his eyes and opened his mouth trying to catch as much of the come that came out from Jensen's red plump cock head that kept pulsating come into air and landing on Jared's eyes, nose and mouth. Jared kept moaning as hi rubbed himself against the rough feel of his denim jeans. Jensen kept coming and coming non-stop. 

An eruption like no other. Jared stayed there and took the come into his mouth and all over his face, allowing some to soil his hair but he didn't care. He wanted it. The taste. The smell. All of it. After Jensen came with about 9 0r 10 spurts. Jared lapped at the dripping cock head, with his tongue and swiped it around his mouth gathering as much come as he could and catching the falling ones with his hand and bringing it up to his savoring mouth. Jared claimed his main course and swallowed every single drop he could put into that hungry mouth of his. Jensen tasted so good and so right. He loved it and needed more. It was as if it were his own personal drug that he knew he'd be addicted to 'till the day he dies. 

 

Jared moaned and had cleaned his face already but with the distinctive smell of spent semen still clung to him like mud on a pig. Jared loved the smell. Pure Jensen. And no one could have it. 

 

Jensen pulled Jared up and took his mouth and plunged his tongue into Jared and began wrestling and sliding over each other. Jensen could taste himslef on Jared and it made his softening cock twitch again. He fisted Jared's hair with his right hand and reluctantly pulling Jared back forcefully and this turned Jared on drawing a long whine and moan from his throat. 

 

'Now. You're MY bitch. You understand?' Jensen said with a stern and authoritative tone which made Jared's dick jump to attention. Especially at the word 'my'. He was now Jensen's and only Jensens. Jared nodded and whined again and Jensen pulled him quickly and wrapped his arms around him resting Jared's head on his shoulders and felt Jared grin and whisper in his ear. 'I'll always be yours...'

 

______________


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Hey guys! uhm.. heres the next chapter! thanks being so patient and

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! LEAVE COMMENTS!! :D

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! :D  


* * *

__________________________

 

....Jensen pulled him quickly and wrapped his arms around him resting Jared's head on his shoulders and felt Jared grin and whisper in his ear. 'I'll always be yours...'

 

______________

 

A few minutes later, Jared was awoken by the sound of a concerned voice hovering over him. 'Hey buddy, you okay?' the voice asked. Jared was still weary from the sleep and the whiskey he drank didn't help clear his mind. The dream that he had wasn't helping as well and felt the protest of his dick twitching in his shorts. He felt wet and cold from his wet dream and the breeze from the ocean. But from as far as he could tell, it was still as dark as hell and he was still at the beach and the voice was of a man. 

 

Jared gave a grunt and tried to shove the man away from him feeling strong arms coming around him to pick him up. 'Fuck off you lying shit.' Jared said through heavy lips. Somewhere in his sub-conscious, he believed that he was talking to Jensen.

There was a simple 'What?' from the voice and it became silent. 

Jared thought that he'd had his wish and was given the opportunity to bask in his silence.

 

His silence was suddenly cut short as a moan escaped his lips when he felt trickling fingers tracing the bulge that had created a tent in his hawaiian shorts. Jared was hard. Rock hard. He felt his cock twitch in response to the fingers that were now tracing his long legs. He was still groggy from sleep and whiskey and began moaning louder. 

 

The fingers that he identified were calloused yet gentle and strong were now caressing his inner thighs closer and closer to his crotch. Jared moaned louder when the fingers slipped inside his shorts through the legs. The finger lingered there teasing and tickling Jared. His cock twitched again and he felt it weep pre come. 

 

'Higher' Jared moaned. He was now flushed and didn't give a flying shit about who was touching him and where he was. He was on the beach but what were the chances of people passing by at that time of the night? But, what were the chances of getting felt up on the beach at that time of the night.

Jared forgot all of his constraints and inhibitions and just gave in. He allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure of the fingers and the thrill of being in public whilst he pushed off the voice in his head saying 'You're in public you piece o'shit! Get up!'. Clearly his conscience was losing the battle against his loins.

 

'Ohhh.... fuck' Jared groaned when he felt the fingers caress his sack. He was so turned on by this guy. He tried to open his eyes and just saw a silhouette of a man leaning down on the lower half of his body. He reached out and tugged on the man's head trying to bring him down for a kiss. 

 

The man realised what Jared was about to do when the man felt the pressure and force of Jared's big hand on the back of his neck. The man lost balance and accidentally or intentionally placed his palm on Jared's rock hard cock and gained balance.

 

Jared felt the hard pressure and groaned from deep within his stomach. A groan of pleasure, lust, desperation and need. He just felt, leftout when Jensen didn't tell him. Also finding out like this - that the guy he loved and adored just suddenly came out with a bitch in his arms one day. Jared hated Daneel. He hated every single aspect of her perfect life with Jensen. 

 

Jared wanted Jensen. Wanted to be his and no one else's. Absolutely no ones.

 

'Harder! Ohhh.... fuckkk... ughnnn... Je-... Jens...' Jared moaned loudly as he felt the pressure on his dick harder and felt it moving in a circular movement. Fingers brushing the senstive spot right underneath the mushroom head near the slit. Jared moaned loudly and began twisting his peaked nipples.

 

He was so turned on. He was so hot. 

 

Then Jared felt the pressure come off of his weeping cock and moaned. He didn't like being teased.

 

'Shit. S-sorry... but.. I ca- can't.' the man said pulling quickly away from Jared. He felt the man get up from the sand and rush off. Jared whined. He didn't like the idea of being groped and teased on a beach by some complete stranger and then not being able to release. He hated being blue-balled.

 

He gave a long weary sigh and decided he needed to take care of this himself. Still lying down on the smooth beach, Jared lifted his hips slightly and slid his shorts down exposing his angry cock bursting with pre-come, twitching in the dimly moonlit sky. 

 

Jared began fantasizing about the earlier events and when he caught Jensen jerking off, when he sucked him off. All the memories and the pictures of Jensen came rushing through Jared's mind and Jared pumped violently. 

 

After four long violent strokes, Jared came in thick, white, creamy ribbons shooting up into the air and landing on his chest and coating his arm. He continued to pump softly to get all of his come out of his dick and let it soften in the tight hot grip of his big hand. 

 

Jared felt himself soften and let go of his soft cock. He brought his hand to his face and inhaled himself before sucking and licking away at his creamy hand. He imagined it was Jensen's. Like the one from his dream wishing to God that it was pure reality. Jared sighed and fixed himself, fingering the splatters of come and bring it into his hungry mouth and headed for the hotel. 

 

He sifted through all the things from that night trying to get rid of Jensen not telling him about the bitch he now called his fiance. Jared was angry.

But that anger was suddenly replaced with worry, hope and want as he remembered the stranger from the beach. He liked it. He liked the fingers and the guy whom he wished was Jensen. In the back of his mind, he convinced himself that it was Jensen.

 

____________________________

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: hey guyz! double post today! I feel like you guys deserve a double post since its been too long since i posted a new chapter!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! COMMENTS=MOTIVATION =)

Hope you guyz enjoy this! :D  


* * *

_______________

 

Jensen quickly ruches towards the hotel and his room at record time. He was breathing hard, chest heaving up and down with every breath he took. He was hard and red already. He looked at himself in the elevator mirrors and his face was flushed, bright red, eyes dark with lust. 

 

He's never experienced anything like that in his whole life! He never expected following Jared out to the beach was going to be such a big excitement for him. He didn't think that Jared took it to heart- took that Jensen didn't say anything to Jared about Daneel to heart. He was shocked, surprised and relieved.

 

He thought Jared didn't like him anymore after meeting Daneel. But that simple moan on the beach of his name, knowing that he had such a big impact on Jared, well - turned him on. He wanted Jared now more than ever but denied it. He was battling with himself. He messed aeround with a few guys in college but that was it. Nothing serious and he didn't consider himself to be gay.

 

The thought of coming out would be suicide as it could mean the end of his career. Jensen was in between two arguments. He like Jared. Hell he loved Jared. But he also loved his job. Jensen kept thinking and thinking.

 

Ding! The elevator bell startled him and was snapped out of his deep thoughts on wether to choose what or rather who. Jensen made his way to the mahogany door of his suite and opened it to a dim light from the lampshade on the night table. Daneel was already asleep.

 

Jensen carefully thought about things and decided.

 

Jensen rushed over to the bed and climbed on top of Daneel. Jensen began kissing her violently hands exploring everywhere. Daneel awoke, eyes spring open and attempted to push Jensen back a little so she could speak.

 

'Is this your way of a wake up call?' Daneel asked her voice high pitched and full of sex. She leered at Jensen and he gave her a growl full of desperation.

 

Jensen lunged forward and began at Daneel. He practically ripped her bra off and soon enough had his figner entwined inside of Daneel, scissoring and expanding her. Daneel was writhing and moaning underneath Jensen as she tried to keep control and held on the white sheets. She was already wet and moaning and grunting pleasures into Jensen's ears. 

 

Jensen simply closed his eyes and began to thrust his cock into Daneel with only the hard denim separating him and her. Daneel couldn't wait so she shoved her hands down between them and fiddled with Jensen's buttons trying to set him free and in a few twists of the wrists, he was. 

 

Daneel felt proud and groaned. 'Come'n baby... I want it deeeep.' Daneel choked out. She pulled Jensen in for another long kiss and took hold of his dick and shoved it into her tight pink cunt. She began moving, thrusting up and down. She was doing all of the work and pushed Jensen on his back and began riding him like a professional cowgirl slut. 

 

Jensen simply made the best out of the moment but didn't give it his all. Daneel forcefully pulled his hand on her hips and guided them towards her breasts. She begand moaning and moaning and the bed was thumping against the wall. Jared's wall. Jared's room was right next door. He bet he could hear this Jensen thought bitterly.

 

Jensen felt he was gonna come and pulled out of Daneel and pushed her down forcing his dick into her mouth. Daneel complied and moaned and grunted as she sucked 2 times and Jensen came with a low grunt whispering Jared's name over and over again as he emptied his load on Daneel's waiting face covering it with white creamy liquid. 

 

Daneel moaned as she fingered herself again and again and when she felt the come on her face she lost it and went over the edge. She was panting and so was Jensen. She gave a sigh and chuckled softly getting up and walking into the bathroom. 

 

Jensen watched Daneel enter the bathroom and heard the water run. 

 

'I love it when you get bossy like that. Although that would be the first that would happen between us.' Daneel chuckled and made her way out of the bathroom with a damp flannel wiping Jensen's front. He was still panting but his breath was becoming more steadier and the heat melted away with Daneel wiping his dick. He just wished it was Jared and his warm tongue like that time in his SUV that seemed all so long ago...

 

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 

Jared began hearing a loud thumping sound from behind the wall of his suite. Jensen's side of the wall. Jared closed his eyes and just began to pull up images of him and Jensen, closely together. 

 

Jared didn't know what to do. He was utterly confused. If he would only get the reassurance from Jensen that there was a complete 100 percent chance between them he'd dump the brown headed bitch sleeping next to him replacing it with 100 percent Jensen Ackles complete with the 900 horse-power sex drive. 

 

Jared tried to will his anger and jealousy at what he was hearing next door.

'That bitch get to ride him and I don't. She gets to have that cock and I don't. Fucking whore!' Jared thought to himself with the flash of anger hitting his eyes. He tried to go to sleep and a few minutes later, he managed just as the sex sounds next door was brought to a close.

 

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 

'That was the best sex I've ever had Jensen.' Daneel said proudly scooting next to Jensen trying to cuddle him. 

 

Jensen flinched and a frown flashed on his face. He abruptly got up and stood by the bed pacing the bedroom with his hand massaging the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes finding the right words to say. 

 

'S'there something honey?' Daneel asked looking up at Jensen with a concerned look. 

 

'I'm sorry Danni. Really, really, sorry.' Jensen started. He let out a big sigh and began to stand still eyes looking down at the floor whilst stealing glances at Daneel.

 

'What is it Jensen? Please don't tell me-' Daneel started but Jensen interjected.

 

'I'm sorry Daneel. But I can't... can't have you anymore.' Jensen whispered. He dropped the bomb on Daneel and looked up at her with a teary face.

 

'Wha-? Why?' She asked clearly confused. 'We're so good together! We just had extremely great sex!' She continued with tears falling down her cheeks.

 

'I'm sorry Danni... but that was just my way of saying... goodbye...' Jensen replied, voice low looking at Daneel with the most sincere face.

'I'm sorry its not working out between us. You can stay here for the remainder of the vacation but I'll be leaving in an hour.' Jensen said.

 

'What? Please tell me you're joking! PLEASE! Am I not good enough? Is there someone else? Who! Tell me!' Daneel shouted. Her expression was pained, confused and hurt mixed in with a hint of anger.

 

'Sorry Danni. But I've got to go.' Jensen replied simply. And with that Jensen gathered his belonings and stepped out of their room, walking to the elevator, through the lobby and got into the car he asked the manager to get ready.

 

He disappeared through the revolving doors with Danni still in their room in the bed crying.

 

Her phone vibrated and saw there was a new message. From her ex-fiance.

 

The text read:

 

Im really really sorii Dannii.. but, i goin after some1 else.

hope everythin goes fyn 4 u. i love you. take care.

 

With that Jensen was set on a mission. On his way to the airport, he thought to himself: 'Jared Padalecki, you're gonna be mine one way or another.' with a smirk on his face full of determination.

 

TBC

______________________


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Hey guyz! thanks for the awesome coments!

Uhm... this chapter doens't have any hot stuff in it for now. thought it best to take a break for at least one chapter. I wanted to set the main plot first! But dont worry! the scenes that will be soon coming will be raw and hot!

Thanks and enjoy! PS. leave your comments! thanks :D  


* * *

_______________

 

Jared woke up from his very very shallow sleep to the rough feel of his fiancé's warm lips on his arm trailing up to his face. Not the lips he wanted. The lips he wanted or the man who owned the lips he wanted or the man that he wanted, no - needed was still probably tangled with that bitch next door still fast asleep with sweat and probably Jensen's seed spread across them clinging and fastening the hold on the both of them Jared miserably thought.

 

He couldn't help to overhear or he didn't have a choice but to overhear Daneel's satisfied sex groans and shouts last night. Jared was pissed by the fact that she got to ride Jensen, that she got to taste Jensen, that she has Jensen and Jared doesn't. Well, not in that kind of way anyway.

 

Jared heard her scream, shout, groan, moan and grunt the sounds of distinctive pleasure and he knew that Jensen was giving her all of that pleasure. All of that joy. That excitement that Jared longed for so very much.

Jared just wanted Jensen. But no. Jensen just had to pick a random bitch from the next sitcom around and propose and dangle her in front of Jared telling him, 'Look Jared! I've got a fiance! I'm not fucking gay and I only sucked you becau-' 

 

'Jared sweetheart, c'mon! Get dressed! I wanna go have some breakfast!' Genevieve interrupted Jared's thought about Jensen and the bitch next door. 

Jared pushed the thoughts as far away as he can in his head and picked up some jeans and a blue shirt and headed for the door where Genevieve left open as she already stepped out. 

 

Jared quickly caught up to her without any trouble from his incredibly long legs. She hooked her arms on Jared's and walked down the hall towards the elevator hall.

 

Jared past the room next door. Jensen's room. He thought as he walk past and just for a second he thought he heard a woman sobbing silently. He thought nothing of it but started to think of the possibilities of why there was a crying woman in Jensen's and Daneel's room. He started to think that something bad must've happened like... oh let's say- dumped? Jared thought, a smirk spreading on his face as he liked that idea. Jensen leaving the bitch for- wait. For what? or for who? Jared's smirk dissappeared as he began thinking of this consequence. If Jensen left Daneel, then he must've found someone else then. Someone better. Someone who is still isn't Jared. 

 

Jared frowned all the way down to the table in the dining hall of the hotel. He kept thinking and think about Jensen and a new bitch whilst he watched Genevieve pretending to listen to her holiday and 'family' plans with Jared. Jared just nodded and grunted at the right times and seemed to pull it off. 

 

His thought were still on Jensen Ackles. 

Oh God! Why the fuck did you ever create such a perfect guy that I can't even get a hold of -permanently? Jared thought to himself.

 

Jared and Genevieve finnished their breakfast after an hour and a half and walked out of the hall with Genevieve still clung to Jared's arm like dirty brown mud on a pig. Jared let her do whatever because to be honest, he didn't care. His care was on how to destroy the bitch that would claim Jensen.

Because he thought that, 'If I can't have Jensen, then no one, absolutely no one fucking can!' Jared thought, anger building up against him with his sinister side coming to the surface, formulating plans on how to break the new girl. But first, he has to make sure that Jensen did in fact break up with Daneel to set his theory into motion.

 

As Jared and Genevieve walked intro the hotel lobby, Jared grinned and thanked God. He saw at the checkout desk, a woman with long brown hair with all her suitcases. But this wasn't just any woman. It was Daneel. That best thing was. She was alone! No Jensen! 

 

Jared was celebrating inside and he felt his stomach be invaded by butterflies. He knew that they broke up! This just proved it! Why else would she be alone with her suitcases checking out of the hotel? But just to make sure, Jared approached her.

 

'Daneel?' Jared said moving closer.

 

Daneel turned her head, her eyes red and puffy obvious from the whole night of crying, and her puffy red nose didn't help cover up her remorse at all.

 

'Hey. Jared right?' Daneel replied, voice low and sore.

 

'What's up with all the bags? You goin? Where's Jens-' 

 

'Oh he's not uhm... we're not..' Daneel interrupted. 'together anymore.' 

Daneel ripped the words from her mouth it hurt inside but she done it.

 

'Oh...'Jared replied quietly. 'I'm sorry about that.' 

 

'No! Don't be! I'm the one who ended it anyway. It's fine. I'm fine.' Daneel chuckled trying to use her acting skills to hid her pain and anguish succeeding .

Jared knew better. He knew that it was the other way around. If Daneel dumped Jensen, Jared would've jumped on her at that second and ripped her heart out, spat on her face and say, 'Bitch, you weren't good enough for him anyway.' but he knew for a fact that Jensen ended it and this was proved by her puffy red face fresh from a long session of sobbing. 

 

Jared simply waved her goodbye and left her. He knew that he'd only stay in the hotel for a couple more days or hours maybe because he had to do something. He now had to do something to prevent something from happening. He would end up breaking up Genevieve's heart but fuck it. Jared thought as he walked to the elevator with Genevieve still clung to him as he thought in his head, 'Jensen Ackles, I swear that until my last dying breath, I will make you mine and only mine even if it takes me to my grave. MINE!' Jared growled drawing a quirked look from Genevieve.

 

 

And now, the hunt for each other has begun...

___________________________

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Hey guyz! thanks for the reviews! it keeps me motivated so keep 'em comin!

Hope you guyz enjoy this and thanks for reading! :D  


* * *

_______________

 

Jared stepped out onto the carpeted platform and headed down the long corridor towards the gate and gave the attendant his passport. He just came back from his vacation in Hawaii. This time. Alone. 

 

He had broken up with Genevieve the same day he saw Daneel also alone in the hotel lobby checking out. That afternoon, Jared made up his mind using the whole morning to plan out what he had to say. He thought to let her down easy by banging the living daylights out of her then told her so at least she had one last taste of him before she was dumped just as Jensen had done. But Jared cringed at the thought and became angrier at Daneel for being fucked raw and hard for the last time by his Jensen. 

 

Genevieve didn't take the dumping thing too well but Jared stayed strong. He just hoped that that would be the end of her involvement in his life. He hoped.

 

_______________

 

2 days ago...

 

'Jared? What's wrong? You seem.... distressed...' Genevieve said nudging gently at Jared's arm. She could tell that the man was in deep thought which was totally given away by the furrowed brow and the strained look on his face. 

 

'Huh?' Jared replied. He had been noticing her, just avoiding of saying it to her so early. 

 

'Sorry,' Jared replied. 'I have to say something very important Genevieve.'

 

Genevieve was startled at the sudden change of the atmosphere. She knew something bad was heading her way so she braced herself. Jared never called her by her first name so she knew. She knew what was about to come out of Jared's pink lips.

 

'I'm sorry Genevieve,' Jared started, looking deep into her eyes with weary and apologetic eyes. Of course Jared wasn't sorry. He just acted. Hell, why the fuck would he be sorry for being happy? For wanting the happiness in his life that was purely Jensen Ackles.

 

Jared continued and took a big breath and inhaling softly.

'It's...'Jared whispered. 'It's over Genevieve. I'm sor-'

 

Jared was suddenly interrupted by trying to dodge flying object across the room. Clearly Genevieve had something at the ready when she knew what was to come. First it was her blackberry, then came her hair dryer, next the hotel lamp being pulled harshly out of its sockets and thrown at Jared. 

 

Luckily, Jared had planned ahead, packed his stuff, delivered downstairs so all he pretty much had to do was dodge, head for the door and run leaving a hysterical Genevieve crying angrily whilst continuing to throw her bitterness at Jared with the help of object that could potentially render a man unconscious. 

 

Jared ran and ran, using his long legs to jet through the crowd, into his prepared cab with a huge smile on his face, thinking to himself, 'Get ready Ackles. Get ready...'

 

_______________

 

Back to Present

 

Vancouver, Canada

 

Jensen was watching TV whilst he sat on the couch in just his jet black boxer briefs which clung to his ass tightly that it showed off the tight, well muscled piece of meat. He was wearing a dark blue worn-out shirt that had been softened through the years of its faithfulness. It was a gift. Just before Supernatural had begun filming. A gift from Jared. 

 

Jensen had a large bowl of chips and candy sitting on his lap while he held a bottle of beer with his left hand. He was watching some TV show where the guy had to go undercover because of some drug dealers and stuff. He wasn't really interested but he tried his best to just do something and not sit and think about Jared. He'd been doing that since he got back from Hawaii 2 days ago and he felt like he needed a break. He'd thought of a plan already. 

 

He was thinking about it in hi head when he suddenly heard the front door slamming open and he ran towards it with a baseball bat at hand as he walked cautiously. He moved forward. Silent.

 

'Jen?' Jared showed up with his carry on and smirked at Jensen. Seeing the guy there in just boxers and a shirt was kind of a turn on for Jared. Knowing that only a very thin layer of cotton was covering Jensen's package from Jared. 'You planin' on hittin me wid dat?' Jared said, nodding to the baseball bat although he meant something more sexual to it. 

 

Jensen smirked and noticed the ambiguous meaning to Jared's question so he decided to play along. He winked at Jared and said, 'Only if you want me to.'

 

Jared was surprised by Jensen's reply and made his cock twitch, beginning to harden in the confinement of Jared's jeans. He thought that Jensen was beginning to give him hints. But he brushed them off, dropped his bag on the floor, closed the door and headed to the kitchen, bringing out 5 bottles of bear and a bottle of whiskey.

 

He wanted to get drunk and wasted so badly he didn't want to remember that he'd been with a woman before.

 

Jensen followed suit and both men drank and drank until both for laughing for no reason enjoying each others warm company...


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Hey guyz! triple add today! I got carried away! sooo yeh! This wasnt meant to go the way i wrote it... i had something else in mind... but i just went with the flow!

Hope you guyz enjoy this and leave comments! thanks! :D  


* * *

_______________

 

Jensen woke up fresh from a hangover. What the hell is a good cure for a fucking hangover?! He and Jared had been drunk last night and he had been expecting the king of all hangovers the night before and yet, the hangover was surprisingly light. He got up from the couch and saw Jared on the floor just below the couch lying flat on his back. His jeans were on the armchair and Jared was in boxers. Wet boxers. Jensen could smell spent come in the air. He saw Jared's face was... flushed. 

 

Jensen took a closer look at Jared and noticed something that startled him. A startling discovery that made Jensen run to the bathroom shutting the door quickly and quietly and in second his hand was vigorously tugging at his hard, hard cock. 

 

He imagined Jared's face. His hair. The white liquid that stuck to his hair. Jensen could tell it was still fresh. about a good 2 hours or so? He didn't believe it at first coz he thought that if it were come, he damned hope it was and his, it should have dried off easily. but he guessed with the heat in the house, it took its time. 

 

Jensen kept stroking and stroking only to slow down when he felt his stomach churn, knowing he was close to coming. He removed his hand to make himself last longer and he panted and looked into the mirror of the bathroom. His eyes were dark with lust. 

 

He breathed and breathed and controlled himself. He reached for the oil that was on the counter and gently spilled it on his weeping cock, slicking it up swiftly. Then with his oil coated hand, he began to pinch and caress his nipples. Waking it up to attention with each circular motion. His thumb flicked over it and it hardened instantly. 

 

Jensen flicked and massaged his cock head always sliding his thumb across that flowing slit. It didn't stop flowing with the clear liquid that was him. Jensen couldn't take the teasing so he stroked 3 more times before letting go again. 

He wanted this to last. Last him for now. Keep him under control, because he wanted to use his plan on Jared. To catch him. To make him his.

 

Jensen carried on with the teasing. He began to move his oily fingers to his balls. Jensen's balls weren't wrinkled too much or too little. Just perfect. 

Passing the trimmed pubic hair, Jensen rolled his balls in his palm, warming them up as he tilted his head and gave out a long sensational moan that came from deep within him. He was plunged in deep lust. 

 

His finger's moved slowly down from his balls to the small patch of skin and with his middle finger. He gently skimmed it, tickling the flesh there slowly, sending electricity up his spine making him moan and grunt louder and louder.

 

'Ohhh.... fuuuuucckkkkkk Jare.... shit yeahhh... keep that tonguee.... moooo.. huuuvinnngg....' Jensen hissed through clenched teeth. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier by each movement of his finger on the piece of skin. Jensen imagined that Jared - the Jared that was just a few feet away from the bathroom- was using his talented tongue on that immaculate spot in Jensen which made him lose his mind. 

 

Jensen couldn'te wait any longer so he returned his free hand into his cock stroking it slowly. He lifted his left foot and rested it onto the corner of the counter sink. He looked at the mirror, getting a full view of himself. He was more turned on that ever.

 

'Fucckkk Jareddd!!' Jensen huffed out as he slipped his index finger in his tight pucked hole, not waiting for it to circle the entrance and just plunged right in. He pushed in and out whilst his middle finger was still emulating the licking motion of what he imagined to be Jared's pointed pink tongue.

 

Jensen kept moaning and grunting. Sounds of unreal pleasure coming out from that lush pink mouth. He was still stroking slowly. Oh so slow. 

Jensen felt his stomach tighten but kept his pace. He was huffing and cursing under his breath. 

 

'Fuck me. C'mon Jare... Make me come... ughhhnn...' Jensen hissed. 

 

And with a few more slow strokes. Jensen came. Hard. Harder than he'd ever done in his life. He kept gushing and gushing. Flowing into his hand as the first 3 shots went up into the sky and landed on the mirror in front of him. 

 

Jensen had his held tilted up and he didn't know that he was literally shouting, 'Fuuuuckkkk!!! Jareedddd!!!' at the top of his lungs as he was lost in pure ecstasy. Jensen still slowly pumped and pumped until there was nothing left.

 

He huffed a few seconds and brought his warm hand to his mouth and cleaned the come there. He huffed and sighed. 

 

His hand was still half covered with come as he closed his eyes and began moaning again as he cleaned his jizz off his hand when a sudden slam opened his eyes and turned around to see Jared there staring, with a blush on his face. 

His eyes widened at the image he saw of his friend in the bathroom.

 

'I... uhh... heard you shout... I thought uhm...' Jared stammered and his brain came on and quickly shut the door. 'Sorry!' He yelled through the door. His cock began twitching wanting attention. He could not believe that he just walked in on Jensen cum covered hand in his mouth. His mouth! Eating come off and he noticed the splutters of come on the mirror and Jensen butt naked with one leg cocked up on the counter. Jared would never forget that image ever again as it burnt through his mind. But the thing he was sure he was never going to forget was the look on Jensen's face. Full of lust, eyes dark and wide. Face flushed. And the fact that he now knew why Jensen swore and shouted Jared's name still echoing in his head. Now he knew that Jensen would be his. Just his.

 

Now Jensen just found the right cure for a hangover...

 

________


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: hey guyz! thanks for reading and please leave your comments! they keep me motivated and they inspire me to do more! thanks!

Hope you enjoy! :D  


* * *

_______________

 

How can I be sooo fucking stupid! Jensen thought to himself. 

 

You know to lock the door when you do this business! Haven't you learned from begin a teenager! Jensen's conscience was rattling away reminding him of the time he got caught by his mom playing a little choke the chicken game in his room.

 

He found it embarrassing that Jared found him like that. But at the same time turned on at the fact that it was Jared and that Jared was also turned on from this act of him eating the come off of his hand. Jensen couldn't care anymore but didn't want to face Jared. So he brushed it off and began thinking of a good excuse. Oh. Basically, I want to fuck you soo badly that I finger myself and jerk off to an image of you fucking me hard and raw! Jensen knew it was too early for that. Or was it? He was confused now. 

 

Jensen climbed in the shower and turned on the hot water, full blast, letting the hot droplets pelt against his hard muscled body. He let the water soothe him down letting it clear his mind so he could think better. In the end he just thought that he should leg it and go with whatever. 

 

Jensen wrapped a towel around him and cleaned up the messy mirror before stepping out to the hall with no Jared so he headed to his room and ravaged through his things for a clean pair of boxers, sweats and jogging pants. They were still on hiatus and he wasn't planning to go anywhere anyway.

 

So he braced himself and went downstairs and into the living room. The mess had been cleaned up and he smelt coffee. He headed to the kitchen and saw that there was breakfast prepared and everything. He sat down and carefully looked at the food. He saw a note written in Jared's handwriting by a glass of orange juice.

 

He opened it and read the note:

 

Mornin' Jen,

 

Just went out for a couple of minutes. Just needed to get some things. Be back soon. Hope you enjoy your meal!

 

Jare

 

Jensen read the note over and over again, smiling to himself that Jared hadn't judged him or anythign about what he had seen Jensen doing. He felt relaxed and comfortable seeing a smiling Jared in his head reassuring him that Jared wasn't at all. Angry. But in real fact, Jared was far from angry. Very, very far. 

 

_______

 

Jared returned to the house after being gone for an hour and a half. He walked through the front door and headed to the kitchen, hearing clattering of pans and dishes as he neared the kitchen door. He peered in to see Jensen cooking lunch; Roast chicken breast marinated in Jensen's family Texan recipe.

 

Jared smiled. 'Hey Jen. I.. uhm.. 'm back.' Jared simply said giving Jensen a smile. 

 

Jensen returned with a 'Hey.' giving Jared a smile and turning back to his cooking. 

 

Jared knew that Jensen was a little embarrassed about the start of the morning so he decided to leave it and wait for lunch. Jared exited the kitchen and busied himself with whatever he saw just to past the time. It had been the longest wait he had had and it was killing him.

 

He just wanted Jensen to feel comfortable and not embarrassed. He wanted to let Jensen know that what he done was.. uhh.. normal. In soo many ways because Jared had been doing that same thing. Well maybe a bit more than he ought to. Jared was in deep thought until he was interrupted by Jensen calling him lunch. 

 

Jared got up and walked to the dining area. He sat down as Jensen began serving him. Jared wanted to emit a feeling to Jensen that everything was fine and okay between them and there was nothing weird. At all.

 

Jensen finnished serving and sat at the other end of the table and sighed. He looked down and looked up very slowly, gazes locking with Jared. Then he began...

 

'Jare... I'm sorry... 'bout... uhm... this morning...' Jensen began, he felt himself blushing and burning. He didn't feel comfortable as he thought about this but he had to say something. He expected a punch from Jared or something but he was pushing that thought away with the breakfast and the note Jared had left for him that morning.

 

Jensen's gaze came down to his hands on his lap as he waited for Jared to speak. 

 

'Look Jen,' Jared began. 'I don't really mind. So don't be sorry. Odds are, more men do that and are just afraid to admit it! Hell I could be doin the same thing but worse for all you know!' Jared exclamied, trying to hide the truth from his reassuring words to his worried friend. He breathed a laugh full of humour trying his best to put Jensen at ease.

 

Jensen looked up, tear threatening to fall from his eyes. He smiled and chuckled softly. 'Thanks Jare... You're... Great..' Jensen said in a soft tone. He was so grateful for Jared. He wanted to say how he felt but he felt in his guts that it wasn't the right time. 

 

Jared smiled and replied, 'No prob.', smiling once again at Jensen. Jared kept his inner emotions in control. The emotion that wanted to just shout 'I LOVE YOU!' at Jensen. No. He wanted to have fun. Have fun winning Jensen and claiming him to be his.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyz! sorry for the long hiatus! been very very busy lately! phew!this is the final chapter of this series... but don't fret! read on and leave your comments! it will help me know what to do! Thanks to those who leave comments and to those who read the stories too! :D 

 

Enjoy!

_______________

 

'Cut!' yelled Eric. They were finally coming to the end of season 4 and they were all excited about season 5 and the season after that which would be, sadly, their 6th and final season. 

 

'We done yet, Eric?' Jensen asked. He just really wanted to go on home and just... well, whatever the fuck was there to do. Just to keep his mind of what happened just a few days ago. Being seen by Jared, blushing on the doorway, watching Jensen. 

 

'Jensen!' Kripke shouted snapping Jensen out of his deep thoughts on recent events. 'Did you here what I just said Jensen?' Kripke asked, worry and irritation familiar in his voice. 

 

Jensen snapped his gaze up to the man and shamefully shook his head with a quiet 'Sorry' escaping his lips. 

 

'I just said that we can wrap it up for today and continue it tomorrow. Meaning: GO HOME!' Kripke said now with sarcasm as he raised both eyebrows at Jensen. He was really, really glad that he was given the go signal and legged it to his trailer, changing quickly whilst grabbing his keys and sped to the parking lot and out of the lot in seconds.

 

It'd been a few days since he's been trying to steer well clear of Jared. Jensen felt really embarrassed about how Jared witnessed his sexual act. And the fact that Jared most likely heard Jensen shout his name as he came gushing like a volcano just made it worse. Just a tad. To be honest, Jensen didn't want to avoid Jared. He didn't want to keep ignoring him and exchanging simple Hello's, grunts, and nods at Jared and nothing more even though Jared had well tried to create conversations with him but he just stayed away. After the acceptance and re-assurance Jared gave him. He wanted to make it up to Jared. He just didn't know how to. 

 

Jensen drove on and on. Passing every street with no direction of going anywhere. Then a sudden spark of want and need went through Jensen as he stopped at a stoplight, right in front of two couples. Holding hands, intimate. Loving. Jensen wanted that. He needed that. He needed Jared. So in the pit of his stomach. He swore that he will repay Jared back...

 

_______

 

Jared watched as Jensen drove quickly away from the parking lot in his dark SUV. Jared wanted to talk to Jensen. Just talk. He needed to tell Jensen that everything is OK. He saw how Jensen was starting to shut him off by not responding and communicating properly. He knew it would progress all the way to Jensen completely cutting connection off with him. Jared didn't want that. So he just waited. Waited for Jensen to just... calm down?

___________

 

Jensen got to Jared's house and headed for the his room in the basement getting supplies for the coming events. Jensen went up to Jared's room, smelling of Jared. He went to his bed and arranged it, taking off the thick sheet from the bed uncovering a rather funny discovery when he saw lube and a picture of Jensen on Jared's bed along with a dried, crusty spot. Jensen smirked and chuckled, 'Jared you sly little bitch.' he muttered under his breath and continued to make the arrangements.

____________

 

2 and 1/2 hours later...

 

Jared stepped through the front door of his house and hung his coat in the closet noticing Jensen's hung in there already. He shut the door and turned to the kitchen. 'Jen! You home?' Jared shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house. He didn't get a reply and so he went to Jensen's room. Nothing. No sign of him. So he retreated with a sigh thinking that Jensen had gone out, again, to avoid him. He trodded all the way up the stairs and up to his room. 

The white door was closed all the way and Jared knew something wasn't right because he himself didn't shut his door all the way like that. Permanently closed. 

 

He went swiftly and quietly across the hall towards his bedroom. He was anxious, and adrenalin flowing through his body, blood pumping. He reached for the golden handle and turned. He stepped into the room quietly and silently. He looked around and the only thing that was weird was the made bed and the cookie dough scented candles that were spread around, not too much but enough for the scent to spread evenly in the room. 

 

Jared moved towards the bed about 6 inches from the door and Jensen came out from behind and slammed Jared on the bed receiving a grunt and a 'What the fuck?!' from a squirming Jared. Jared was lying on his stomach and couldn't turn to see who his attacker was. He squirmed and twisted under Jensen's hold. Jensen leaned down into Jared and pressed his mouth right by Jared's left ear, his breath ghosting across it making Jared's dick tingle and twitch at the warm breath on his face. 

 

'Cool it Jare... it's only me.' Jensen smirked in a low, sexy whisper that drew a moan from Jared. Jared didn't know why he moaned when he heard that familiar voice. But he wuickly snapped out of it and drew a question, 'Jensen?' He asked trying to turn. He felt Jensen loosen his hold on Jared so he could turn just enough to see him. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Jared could see that Jensen was topless. Muscles rippling as he kept his hold on Jared. Jared graoned wanting whatever to begin. 

 

Jensen took the groan as a sign to keep on going with the programme. Fast.

So Jensen twirled Jared and shoved long arms up above Jared's head and pinning them there tightly with his right hand as Jensen made quick haste to work on Jared. His left hand roaming Jared's brown plaid button-down, allowing guitar calloused fingers to glide over Jared's nipples gently but with enough pressure to send jolts of electricity through Jared's whole body. 

 

Jared wasn't used to being man-handled like this. But whatever cam over Jensen he liked very much. He liked a topless Jensen with his hand rubbing him every single day if he could. He just wanted to feel Jensen right there and then with strong hope that it wasn't a dream.

 

Jensen crashed his lips onto Jared's, turning his head to slant it. Surprisingly, Jared's lips were not that soft as he imagined. They were average but very, oh so very... filling. His lips swayed into an endless dance, breath ghosting on both their faces. 

 

Jared moaned and opened his mouth allowing his tongue to slip out, sliding over Jensen's lower lip asking for permission to enter. To Jared's surprise, Jensen's lips were so silky soft. It felt like it was water flowing on his lips. He groaned and opened his eyes giving Jensen a 'please-let-my-tongue-fuck-your-mouth' look. Jensen smirked into the kiss and parted his mouth. Opening himself to Jared's warm tongue sliding in gently into the cavern of his mouth. Searching. Tasting. Wanting more. Jared allowed his tongue to explore, licking the sides of Jensen's mouth, tickling the tops of his mouth and Jared tried and managed to shove his tongue down Jensen's throat.

 

Jensen hitched at the sudden slide of Jared's tongue down his throat and moaned loudly. He brought his hand up to Jared's brown hair and tugged it back, forcing Jared to break from the kiss. The way Jared's tongue went down his throat was simply breath-taking. Literally. And Jensen went crazy. He lapped and sucked eagerly and violently down Jared's throat and sucked on his Adam's apple. Then Jensen reluctantly took his mouth off of Jared's neck and went down further and nuzzled his nose right in between Jared's collar bones. He smelled Jared there and brought his tongue out. He pointed his tongue, allowing just the tip to touch flesh and Jensen groaned as he using his tongue to make a straight line from Jared's collar all the way to his chin. 

 

Jared felt Jensen's tongue move slowly, wetly and seductively up his throat. Jared moaned so loud that he couldn't take the teasing brought his head down after Jensen's tongue finished on his chin. 'Enough!' Jared forced out. 'I've waited too long Jensen. Please. Please?' Jared whimpered on the last word, trying to get Jensen to comply with his plans. 

 

Jensen smirked and stared at Jared. Green eyes burning into hazel circles. Jensen chuckled. 'I've waited soo long too Jay. But I'm going my pace. Gonna make you beg. Make you scream.' Jensen's voice became husky and dark and Jared's cock twitched once more in the tight constraint of dark blue jeans as he felt a drop of pre come escape from the slit and absorbed into the tent of his boxers and jeans. 

 

Jared gave another whimper and moaned and grunted, giving up his protest. 

'Undress me...' Jared asked, his face forming his puppy dog looks, fluttering his eyelashes at Jensen. This drove Jensen crazy and leapt at Jared tearing his button-down open, buttons flying and popping. Jensen gazed at Jared's upper body and began tracing the hard lines of defined muscle on his skin. Finger tips ghosting them, Jared once again moaning and writhing underneath Jensen. 

 

'So fucking gorgeous Jay.' Jensen husked out. Jared did look so hot like this. Face flushed, body red with heat and lust. Eyes dark with need and want.

'You don't know how sexy 'n' hot you, are.' Jared blurted out, raising his hands to pinch at Jensen's nipples. 

 

The sudden twitch of fingers pressing the nubs of his nipples made Jensen arch into Jared's touch and grunt. 'Fuck! Jare... ohhh...shit...' He yelled loudly it echoed in the house. Jensen looked up and shut his eyes, feeling jolts of pleasure shoot through him. He looked down at Jared and quickly tore through his jeans leaving him completely naked as he shimmied out of his half-undone jeans. He prepared for this time. No underwear. At all. 

 

Jared smirked and looked at Jensen's naked beauty. Finally for him to look at. Not by accident or by force, but because Jensen wants Jared to see him like this. In all his glory. 

 

Jensen's body glistened perfectly in the lightly lit room. His green eyes glowed perfectly and his golden brown hair complemented his tanned skin. Jensen looked at Jared and winked. 

 

Jared smiled and held out his arm to Jensens. 'C'mere!' Jared yanked Jensen to the bed with Jensen on top of Jared as they positioned themselves more comfortably. 

 

'M'gonna make it soo good for you Jay.' Jensen husked into Jared's ear, drawing the earlobe into his mouth and sucking it. Jared moaned and sighed as he felt Jensen take his mouth off of him. 

 

Jensen allowed himself to familiarise himself with Jared. And Jared's body. He allowed once more for his hands to work the planes of Jared's body and suddenly accompanied it with his hot wet mouth with a few occasional slips of the tongue. Jared moaned and writhed beneath Jensen. Moaning incoherent and inaudible words. Jensen smirked, thinking that he could give Jared this much pleasure it was practically killing Jared. 

 

Jensen dove for Jared's nipples next, starting with his left, covering it with his hot mouth and sucking it as the nub rose to full attention with his other hand pinching Jared's right nipple. Jared moaned and grunted, 'Oh Fuck! Jensen... yeah!! ngghh...' 

 

Jared was so hard and his aching cock was killing him. He grabbed Jensen's head and brought it up to his kissing more violently and breaking away. 'You're killing me Jensen... enough teasin... please?' Jared begged again. His eyes looking over at Jensen. Jensen finally agreed and smirked and went back down. 

 

Jensen wuickly bent down and took Jared's full length into his eager mouth. Jensen's mouth felt hot and wet and Jared couldn't help thrust up violently. Then Jensen quickly brought his hands on Jared's hips holding him down. Jared groaned and tried to free himself from Jensen's hold but failed. 

Jensen moaned, 'Taste good Jay...' he grunted around Jared's full length still in his mouth. Jared was so big. He was huge! But somehow, Jared filled Jensen's mouth so perfectly it felt like Jared's dick was made for Jensen's mouth. Jared was very surprised that Jensen could take him down so easily like that. Jared gasped, eyes opening wide and hands grabbing the sheets, knuckles turning white. Jared moaned and swore and began saying things that Jensen couldn't make out, or maybe Jared couldn't say properly. Either was good because he didn't care. He just focused his attention on giving Jared the best time he can have with Jensen. 

 

'Jen... More! Fuck! Fuck!' Jared was screaming now. He kept moaning and writhing. Feeling Jensen's tongue slip over the slit, plunging his pointed tongue into the slit tasting Jared's pre come flow into his mouth. Jensen sliiped two fingers inside his mouth along with Jared's cock and slipped them out, coated with pre come and saliva. Jensen brought his slick fingers down to Jared's entrance and pressed in without hesitation . Jared jumped and arched off of the bed at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't painful nor did it burn. It just felt... wow. No words could explain how Jared felt. It was as if he was simply floating with Jensen. 

 

Jensen swirled his fingers in Jared's tight heat, scissoring, working him open. Jensen heard Jared curse some more and reluctantly, Jensen pulled Jared's cock out of his mouth with a loud popping sound and Jensen's head drove straight into Jared's hole, tongue poking out and entering along with his fingers. Jared felt the wetness shove through him and he bucked up and down, trying to get as much of Jensen's tongue and fingers in him. It felt so very good. 

 

'More... God please, give me more Jen... Please....' Jared whispered, voice husky and dry. He was begging Jensen for more so Jensen gave him just that. 

Jensen took out his fingers out of Jared and wet his hard aching cock with his spit and the slick from his fingers. Jensen slicked himself very quickly and suddenly just jammed into Jared's heat hard and rough but buried himself and didn't move to make sure Jared as okay. 

 

Jared felt the sudden pain and burn of Jensen's cock crushing his insides in one quick thrust and Jared bucked and whined loudly. The pain he felt was gone just as soon as it arrived, being replaced with surreal pleasure. 

'You 'kay Jay?' Jensen asked, panting and breathing in short pants. He was worried that he might have been too rough on Jared. He didn't want to hurt him. It was the last thing Jensen wanted to do.

 

'M'kay. Don't.... stop... more...Fuck... me Jen... please...' Jared whimpered out, breath short and chest heaving. He wanted more and he needed more. He bucked his hips down and stared into Jensen's eyes. So warm and loving and full of want, need and lust. 

 

Jensen took it as a sign everything was okay and began thrusting slowly at first. Allowing Jared to get used to the feel of Jensen's mighty cock filling him. Jared was hot and warm. Like home. He was home; Jensen's home. 

 

Jensen was panting and he pumped and pumped, his hand grasping Jared's cock and jerking him off in rhythm with the thrust of his hips against Jared. Jensen angled himself and thrust long and hard into Jared, hitting the tight heat of nerves deep inside Jared, casuing him to jerk his hips and arch off the bed. Jared panted and moaned. 'Ohhh Fuuuuck!! Again Jensen! Again! Nggghhh....' Jared shouted. Jensen complied and hit Jared's prostate with almost every single thrust. 'Fuck yeah Jen! Fuck that hole! Fuck my hole! Fuck my dirty, dirty hole! Fuck me dry... Punish me... Oh Fuck! I've been naughty Jensen! By my daddy! Make me yours! Fuck! Fuck!' Jared began shouting loudly. Shouting his curses and words of pleasure and encouragement to Jensen. 

 

Jensen was going crazy. He was going to lose it soon enough. And Jared talking dirty. Fuck! It was too much. 'You been bad Jared? Huh? You should be punnished!' Jensen huffed out. Slapping Jared on his side four times and the skin went pink. JAred enjoyed the contact of Jensen's hand on his side. It felt nice. Fuck it felt awesome! Jared moaned and moaned and grunted. 

 

He lost every sense he had and let go. He allowed himself to be fucked senseless by the man of his dreams Jensen Ackles. 

 

Jensen felt that he was on the edge withjust over half a dozen strokes so he worked hard on Jared's cock. Pumping it vigorously. 'Come for me Jared... So close... C'mon... For mee...' Jensen whimpered out. He was so driven by pleasure at this point he didn't care if he sounded like a slut. At least he was Jared's slut. Jared grunted and with a few more helpful pumps from Jensen's fist, he came, shooting long white creamy ribbons of come across his belly, chest and up to his left cheek. 

 

Jared moaned and grunted as he came. Hard. Very Hard. His muscles tightened around Jensen's cock and Jensen pumped in 2 more times before filling Jared up with what was him. Marking Jared. Making him Jensen's. 

Jensen grunted and moaned and kept pumping into Jared until his cock began to ache and he relucatnly pulled out with a popping sound. 

 

Jared wuickly felt empty without Jensen inside him and mentally begged for Jensen to put anything that was part of him back inside Jared. Suddenly, Jared arches of the bed again as he felt Jensen's familiar tongue dive into his stretched hole and he moaned again. 

 

Jensen laped at his come and tasted Jared inside and out. He felt natural. Musky and earthy and just simply Jared. He brought himself up and brought his head up to Jared's and they crashed their lips together into a more softer and comforting kiss, full of affection and love for each other. Jared tasted himself and Jensen on Jensen's tongue and it tasted natural and yet something undiscovered and that he will only know. 

 

They broke off the kiss and lay there together waiting for their breathing to calm. A good 20 minutes passed before their breathing slowed down to normal. 

 

'Fuck Jen. That was... beyond explanation.' Jared spke through the silence. Still disbelieveing the events that just happened.

 

'Me too. I'm sorry Jay.' Jensen said, his tone getting lower and quieter. He felt like a total ass for holding his feeling for Jared for so long when this could have happened and have been happening if he wasn't running away or anything. 

 

'It's okay Jen. Just know this... I love you.' Jared said and kissed a gentle kiss into Jensen's temple. 

 

They both sighed and remained silent. Just basking in the comfort and silence and company of each other.

 

A few minutes passed again and this time Jensen started...

 

'You know, I saw you watching me get off in my trailer...' Jensen smirked and looked up at Jared's brown eyes.

 

Jared blushed deep red and looked at Jensen and smiled sheepishly. Now he knew that nothing could possibly split them up...

 

Or is there?

 

-FIN-

 

___________________________________ 

 

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This story is finnished... But not completely actually... I'm planing to make a sequel to this but it depends... I don't know if enough readers are interested. LOL... But please leave your comments and tell me if i should create the sequel... Thanks and take care guyz! :D

 

-jjennyackles

_________________________________________________________


End file.
